The Princess and the Orphan
by HopeFaith10
Summary: Warning: contains spoilers for the third book of Fairy Tail Next Generations. Layla Celestial, the granddaughter of the Celestial King, and Riku Kettu, an orphan from the Fairy Tail guild, have never known each other until they go to school together. They also have to deal with a stalk and a weirdo with a personality disorder. Will they fall in love? Or will others get in the way?


Okay I've been planning this for a month now. It's finally ready. I have done role plays on Smallworlds and Roblox for character development, name ideas and setting ideas. I have played the sims freeplay for character design and family history ideas. This story is finally ready for me to write. I hope to also update Immortals sometime within the next two or three weeks. Maybe even tomorrow because it's Saturday and my parents won't allow me to game and write on weekdays during school. Anyway, enough of my chatter and let's get into the story of a princess and an orphan. Also this has spoilers for Fairy Tail next generation. So if you want the secret to wait until the third book, feel free to leave. But I guess you already know the secret because of the title and description...well screw it. Plus this is kinda set in modern days so that is why phones and tablets and stuff are in it.

* * *

Layla's Letter to Grandma 201

 _Dear Grandma,_

 _Today is my first day at high school. I hope I impress you today like I apparently have before. I better leave for the bus now._

 _Love,_ _Layla._

* * *

Layla rushed out of her room and into the busy streets of Magnolia. She rushed to the train station and saw a small boy with long black hair sitting on the dirty ground beside a pile of books. He was wearing the male version of the uniform she was wearing so she decided to speak to him. The only problem was, Layla didn't know what to say to a human boy like him. She stared at him awkwardly while mentally deciding what she should begin a conversation with. The young boy suddenly made eye contact with her and Layla began internally screaming. "Oh sorry am I in your way?" the young boy apologized. Layla shook her head and explained "I'm sorry, I was just thinking of how to start a conversation with you. My name is Layla.". The young boy smiled at her and pushed a clump of his hair out of his face. "I'm Riku Kettu or as other students call me, Raccoon." he said as he closed one of his books and put it back in the pile. Riku then opened his bag and dumped his entire pile of books into his bag. He closed it and stood up to face Layla. Just as the two were about to continue their conversation when the train pulled up beside them. "Well it was nice to meet you Riku." Layla smiled. Riku smirked and chuckled "We go to the same school.". Layla blushed and ran into the train. She sat down and suddenly felt someone sitting beside her. She slowly turned to see who it was and she noticed she was sitting in between two people. She looked to her left and saw Riku and on her right she saw a boy in the school uniform with short brown hair and fox ears. Riku looked at the boy and knew who he was immediately. He kept his mouth shut of course, trying not to trigger the strange boy when all of a sudden, Layla felt someone touch her. The boy had an evil grin on his face and Riku realized this was one of this boy's other personalities. He punched the boy in the face and said "Stop doing stuff like that Leonardo Nicholas!". The boy wiped the blood off the side of his face and said "The name's Nicholas Leonardo you confused nerd. I mean...". The boy suddenly got extremely nervous. "I'm sorry just forget my other personality said that!" Nicholas Leonardo stuttered and curled up into a ball. Layla looked at him with a confused face then gave Riku the same look. Riku put his fingers on his forehead and explained "He's got some sort of personality problem. He has four personalities I've seen before. I've seen his usual scaredy cat, the pervert, the soldier and the girl. His clothes and appearance changes every time his personality changes.". "A girl?" Layla questioned. "Yeah." said a feminine voice from behind Layla. There was a girl in a bikini that resembled the school uniform. The girl suddenly turned back into Nicholas Leonardo and explained "That was my girl version and it would help if you guys didn't call me by me real name. Just call me Neon.". Layla nodded and the train suddenly arrived at their station. The trio left the train and headed into the school they would be spending the next few months in together.

"Sorry I'm l-" Layla apologized before stopping herself. There was five girls already in the dorm. "Ugh, another girl that is probably a loser." a girl with black hair explained. A girl with blonde hair said "AMBER! Sorry about her. Amber, Ashley and Scarlett aren't the nicest of people. I'm Taffy.". Layla looked at the three popular-looking girls on the sofa before hearing a voice from the bedroom "HEY TAFFY! ARE YOU NOT GONNA INTRODUCE ME?". Taffy started sweating as a young girl with brown hair appeared from the bedroom. "I'm Eleanor but call me Elena for short." the brown haired girl explained. The girl with black hair, Amber, blew a bit of smoke out of her cigarette and Elena started coughing before retreating to the bedroom again. A girl with ginger hair suddenly opened the door and noticed the mess of the dorm. "This. is. DISGUSTING!" the girl screeched. "Your face is disgusting." chuckled a brown haired girl, Ashley, who was taking a drink of some sort of alcoholic drink. The ginger girl growled and punched Ashley in the face. "She punched me. SHE PUNCHED ME!" Ashley screamed. "That's it! YOU'RE DEAD!" Scarlett bellowed at the ginger girl. Layla retreated out of the dorm and closed the door behind her. She started running down the hallway, away from her fighting roommates. Suddenly, a long arm blocked her path and Layla turned to see a tall man bending over her. He had an evil grin on his face. "Well, well, well. Fresh meat is the best meat to play with and I don't get bored of meat until they leave the school or I see a prettier transfer. I know who and what you are. You are Layla, a celestial spirit. The granddaughter of the Celestial King to be exact. I'm the Player as they call me but my true name is..." the tall man explained before getting punched in the face. "You are disgusting man! I can't believe I am sharing a dorm with two perverts. You are as bad if not worse than Nicholas Leonardo." a shadow said to the Player. It was Riku. He pushed a clump of hair out of his face and instructed Layla to run away. Layla nodded and started running again. How crazy was the school gonna be?

* * *

I don't know what I just wrote. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Bye!


End file.
